Healing a wounded heart
by Lady Elements
Summary: Anna was alone all her life until Asakura Yoh came in and cracked the walls surrounding her heart. Will she heal her wounded heart or this time she won’t heal? YohXAnna PirikaXRen HoroHoroXTamao HoaXJeanne
1. Beginging

**Title:** Healing a wounded heart  
**Author:** Lady Elements  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman king!!!! K?  
**Summary:** Anna was alone all her life until Asakura Yoh came in and cracked the walls surrounding her heart. Will she heal her wounded heart or this time she won't heal?  
**Rating:** T  
**Notes: **My first try so please don'tsay too many bad things.It's after all my first try. But, I'll do my best.

Anna looked around the beach. It was always crowded but, that's just how Hotaru Beach was. But she loved this beach. She grow on this island with her grandmother until she died then she start surfing. Looking at her dark bleu surfboard that was streaked with ice blue there and here she smiled remembering how much it coasted. Even her black wetsuit with dark bleu highlights around the neck, arms and leg slots coasted very much.

Searching for her best friend Tamao she didn't seamed to see where she was. She always could find her even if it was very crowded after just some moments but, not today. Sighing she continued searching until she came to one of the shacks and walked around it to the underside. She smiled seeing Jun. She was older with 3 years but, was almost like a sister. Jun was wearing a black wetsuit with dark green highlights on her neck and leg slots.

"Yo, Jun do you know where Tamao is? She said well meet today at the beach to surf." spoke Anna looking at her left and right to see if Tamao was coming

"She went to the airport after receiving a call from her boyfriend. Something about him coming here." she said getting prepared to pour wax on the board "Why don't you re-do the finish on your board?"

Well if it's the single thing I can do until she comes..." said Anna taking a rag and pouring the wax on a spot on her board and starting to rub it

"So, why did you want to meet with Tamao to surf? Usually you do it all alone." said Jun looking up from her work

"Well...she said after well finish we can go eat something and..." she said pressing down hard

"Free food ne?" asked Jun starting to rub as well the board

The two start laughing knowing it was very obvious. Tamao would ask if Anna wanted to go with her surf. She would say no until the word food was going to become part of the discussion. Not that she just wanted to eat but, she couldn't buy that much food and her friends knew that. Of course she had a place she could work at. She was waitress at Kaze Café where it paid well. She could pay her apartment but, the food was running low.

Hours went by slowly as the two girls continued their work. The sun was already setting in the ocean coloring it with golden and red. Being skilled, they were almost finished so they thought why not take a break. Jun took from her bag to Coke's. She throw one at Anna who catch it easily and the two starts walking on the beach. The sand was soft as they touched it with their bare feats.

"So after this what are you going to do?" asked Jun

"Well I'm going to shop. I need some groceries."

"Look Anna, if you ever have a problem please let as help you." said Jun looking at her friend but, she seamed to pay attention to the sunset and not her "Why are you always trying to do thing by yourself?"

"Because I'm alone. Nobody would protect me when it's dark and I must protect myself. But still I was a lucky girl to meet you girls. You really are true friends."

Jun only smiled as she looked at the sun with Anna knowing that at least she won't hide from her anything. Anna was a mysterious person who never said what happened to her when she was child not, even Jun knew. One thing they sure knew Anna would never say something to anybody not, even Jun.

"Girls!!!" hearing a voice the two turned around to see Tamao and Pirika coming closely. Behind them were five boys. One with violet hair and golden eyes, two twins with brown hair and brown eyes, a guy with ice blue hair and black eyes and one with a strange hair shape.

"Guys let me introduce you to..." she said but was interrupted by Jun

"Tao-Ren." said Jun

"How did you know?" asked Pirika

"He's my little brother." she said sighing

"WHAT?!" yelled the two

"He's the brat?" asked Anna

"Yeah."

"Well, the next four are Hao, Yoh, HoroHoro and Rio. They'll be studying at our school isn't it cool." she said in her cheerful voice

"Hi." said Yoh and Hao

"Pleased to meet you fair ladies." said Rio in a flirting way

"Yeah, what they said." was HoroHoro's way of saying hi

"It's getting late and I better get going. Jun will meet tomorrow at you house k?" asked Anna

"Sure." she said nodding her head

"Then I'm off." and with that she rune off

"What was she talking about?" asked Yoh being very curious

"Oh, that... Well you see we two are doing drama together and I'm the prince in this new play and she's the maiden I fall in love."

"Romantic." said Pirika and Tamao hugging each other

Jun only looked at Anna's back as she disappeared then she remembered. Looking back where the boards where she saw Anna's to.

"She forgot her surfboard." sighed Jun

---

Hers is the chapters end. I know nothing happened in this one but, I thought it was better to make an introduction. Hope I'm not making Anna seam like she doesn't have anything...Well please review and try to tell me at what should I work at my grammar and if I wasn't right with the surf parts. REVIEW!!!


	2. The letter

**Title:** Healing a wounded heart  
**Author:** Lady Elements  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman king!!!! K?  
**Summary:** Anna was alone all her life until Asakura Yoh came in and cracked the walls surrounding her heart. Will she heal her wounded heart or this time she won't heal?  
**Rating:** T  
**Notes: **My first try so please don'tsay too many bad things.It's after all my first try. But, I'll do my best.

_Five years old Anna sat under a table covered by a dark blue blanket. He widened dark eyes watched the shadows of her parents as tears fell quickly down her red cheeks. Then she screamed seeing what happened. After all this was over in the room only a little girl with blank expression held in her hands a vase of pure white roses streaked with blood._

Anna bolted from her bed as the alarm clock start beeping. Tears were coming from her eyes quickly. Looking frantically to her left and right she calmed down as she realized it was her room and not that place. Getting up she went to the window and draw the ocean bleu curtains making the sun enter her room.

Shielding her eyes until they could support the light she sighed. That day was a sunny day as well. Looking at the sky she could see ravens flying freely. Sighing she turned on the radio as Nemo the melody from Nightwish started.

"How much food is in the fridge?" asked Anna to nobody as she went in the kitchen

Her hands were shaking as she opened the fridge to reveal nothing.

"Now I must go shopping." she sighed

Oh, how she hated buying food that's why she was always out eating with her friends. She never liked eating home alone. Last time she did this was... she thought remembering what happened after. Shaking her head she went back in her room and took a long baby blue dress that reached her knees. She then took a yellow pullover on.

"I think I'm ready." said Anna button the pullover

Getting her brown bag she exist the apartment running to the elevator. The doors were almost closed. Yelling a wait she jumped in the elevator and by accident on someone. Looking up she blushed ten shades of red seeing that this person was that Yoh guy from yesterday and they were so close their lips almost touched.

"Sorry." she said getting up

"Don't worry, next time you can rune in my arms I won't worry." he said in a flirting tone making Anna's eyebrow twitch

When the elevator finally reached the first floor the doors opened to reveal an unconscious Yoh and a red Anna. Humming to herself she leaved the building not knowing she had a smile on her face. She didn't want to recognize it but, she really liked Yoh's commentary.

"What am I thinking? He's a jerk." she said sighing and going right to the market place

Entering the shop an old women almost 57 years old welcomed Anna as she pointed to a big box knowing what the girl needed. Anna only muttered a thank you before going to open the box. Inside it were onion, tomatoes and potatoes.

"So when did the vegetables arrived?" asked Anna looking at the old woman

"They arrived this morning. Too early I'll say." spoke the old woman

Hearing this Anna start laughing at how childish the old woman could be. Unknown to her Yoh was outside smiling at her. He liked Anna from the beginning. She seamed an interesting girl and he liked this kind of girls.

Hours later Anna returned home with hands full of bags. Looking at her mailbox she dropped the bags not believing what she was seeing. There was a letter which could be from her father. She quickly went there and took the letter looking at it. No name. Opening it she started reading the letter.

_Don't worry to much, baby. Oh, and you should try wearing a short black skirt and a red top. They would make you hot_

_Signed _

_Yoh_

"I can't believe that idiot! He called me baby." she said going back to her bags taking them she went straight to her apartment

Yoh was on the hallway smiling like an idiot. He couldn't believe what his bro wrote. Yeah, Yoh asked Hao to write a letter to Anna for him and he came up with this. Now he didn't had chances with her.

"Maybe if I'll apologize..." he said thinking

"I think she'll just kick your butt." said Hao coming next to him

"What should I do? I'm dead." whimpered Yoh

"You know what they say: When in Roma do as Romans." he said touching his right shoulder

"What does that mean?"

"Ask her out." was Hao's simple response

"Why didn't I think about that? Thanks bro." and with that he was off

"I wonder if he'll live to tell me what happened?" asked Hao to nobody in particular

---

I know very short chapters. After this chapter I'll make bigger ones. Promise. Oh, I hope I didn't make Yoh to Occ. I just liked how Chiaki send Maron letters and every one had a baby in it. It's just for fun, ah the two are from Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. And thanks who reviewed my story until now.


End file.
